Rebirth:2
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to War Of The Hidden: Continue story of Maxi Oliver and her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Hey! This is the sequel to the War Of The Hidden: I do not own the first story-it goes to Penfic-who is letting me write a sequel to the story._

_Thanks!_

_It's been over 2 years now-(Cullens) had moved to Alaska so they wouldn't give them selves away from other people._

_Maxi was happy and sad for her twin brother Macbeth who was living with the Cullens. Dr. Tommy Oliver and Maxi moved back to Angel Grove in the meantime._

_Jason,Trini and Tristian(adopted son) were happy to have some old team mates to share some stories to the younger generation._

_"Maxi! Your going to be late for school"shouted Rose (daughter to Rocky Desantoes) the red/blue ranger._

_Maxi hurrying outside in the car. "Coming! Sorry was studying late last night"answered Maxi._

_(Riley Morgan,Charlotte Shiba,Tristian Scott and Amelia Corbrett-exchange student) like Riley Morgan is right now-were picking up Maxi-who is in the 9th grade now._

_Rose looks at Maxi Oliver in the face. "At least you will see your dad at work,Justin too"answered Rose smiling at the others._

_Maxi nods her head,she's wondering if she would ever see her brother again. It's been over 2 years now._

_Justin Stewart being in the 10th grade-skip a few grades up._

_(5 hours later) during lunch time._

_Maxi was sitting with her friends-at their normal table at the moment._

_"Wow! Look at them they are so hot looking"answered Mickey Myers looking at the (Cullens) coming into the mess hall area._

_Tristian frozed in his spot-he had met the Cullens 2 years ago at the birthday. "Maxi! You might want to turn around"answered Tristian poking Maxi in the shoulders._

_Maxi turns towards her friends. "Is something wrong?"asked Maxi who was wondering._

_Amelia and Riley pointed behind her._

_Maxi turns around and frozed in her spot-standing there was her brother-Macbeth,Edward,Alice and Bella standing two feet away from the group. Maxi races towards them of course. "What are you doing here?"asked Maxi who was wondering._

_"We live in Angel Grove now,brought a house-two doors down from your house"whispered Edward sitting down at the table._

_"Macbeth! I missed you alot"answered Maxi hugging her brother around the shoulders._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Maxi hugged her brother around the shoulders-it's been at least over 2 1/2 years since seeing Macbeth and the cullens-who know her adopted dad's secret of being a power ranger._

_Some other students walked over to the group-after school was over._

_"Hey! Do you want to hang out at our house?"asked Rory Walsh who is in the 11th grade._

_Cullens were (meaning Macbeth,Bella,Edward and Alice were standing near Maxi and her friends whose parents are friends to Tommy Oliver and Justin Stewart Desantoes)._

_Maxi looks at Rory Walsh in the face. "Sorry! We already have plans"answered Maxi._

_"Actually! My brother wasn't asking you Maxi,he was asking the new kids"answered Benny Walsh twin brother to Rory Walsh._

_Cullens didn't like these two speaking to Maxi in a mean way._

_Justin,Riley,Charlotte,Rose and Dawn came walking towards the group._

_"Rory and Benny! Your older sister is here to pick you two up"answered Rose giving the twins a look in the face._

_(Older sister of Rory and Benny Walsh) was giving her twin brothers a look in the face._

_"We better go! See you later"answered Benny racing towards their oldest sister in their family._

_Rory looks at the Cullens in the face. "You really should go on a date with us"answered Rory._

_Edward gives Rory a look. "That's not going to happen,Bella is my girlfriend"answered Edward._

_Alice looks at Rory in the face. "My fiance wouldn't like it"answered Alice._

_Rory looks at Maxi in the face. "Guess it would be us going on a date then,sometime"answered Rory._

_Maxi makes a face-when Rory leaves to join his brother and older sister in the car. "Why do I want to go out with a jerk?"asked Maxi groaning._

_(At Tommy's home)_

_Jason, Kimberly,Rocky,Tommy and Billy were sitting in the backyard._

_"Wondered how Maxi likes being in a new school?"asked kimberly who was wondering._

_"Rose,Dawn,Riley and Charlotte are there to help Maxi out in school"answered Billy._

_"Dad! Are you home?"shouted Maxi._

_"In the backyard"shouted jason standing up now._

_Maxi comes racing into the backyard area of the house. "Uncle Jason,Uncle Billy and Uncle Rocky what are you doing here? Dad you won't believe whose back in Angel Grove"answered Maxi._

_"Whose back in Angel Grove,does it have to do with ranger business?"asked Jason,Rocky and Tommy standing up now._

_Rose,Justin and Dawn came walking into the backyard._

_"Maxi is trying to tell you that the Cullens moved to Angel Grove"answered Justin._

_Mouth were wide open now._

_"Wondered why the Cullens moved here to Angel Grove,weren't they living in Forks?"asked Kimberly._

_"Do you happen to know where they are right now?"asked Jason who was wondering._

_"They are inside the house right now"answered Rose._

_"Uncle Andros,Aunt Ashley,Uncle T:J,Nick,Madison,Connor,Tyler,Adam and Kira are inside the house talking to them"answered Dawn._

_(Four of the adults who were outside in the backyard) raced inside the house._

_(Cullens) minus the Esme and Carlisle weren't there at the house._

_Alice was sitting on jasper's lap._

_Rosalie on Emmett's lap._

_Bella on Edward's lap._

_"What are you doing here in Angel Grove?"asked Nick who was wondering._

_"Our adopted parents wanted a change of scencery-since most of you know who we are in the first place. We know who you guys are-since Maxi told us 2 years ago"answered Emmett waving at the group._

_"How long are you staying?"asked Ashley who has been married to Andros for 8 months now-they were expecting twins._

_"We aren't sure how long we are staying in Angel Grove, our parents do want Macbeth to have a normal life"answered Rosalie smiling at the group._

_"Aunt Ashley! How long are you for?"asked Rose who was wondering._

_Ashley and Andros looked at each other in the face._

_"6 months, we are expecting twins"answered Andros._

_Rosalie looks at the two married couples-wishing how she could have a child of her own someday-that won't happen anytime soon-since vampires can't have children to begin with._


End file.
